The Return of AC
by Oraclezz
Summary: Coulson might think he's ready to get back to being Director, but Mack isn't so sure. One-Shot set after the events of 3x10, "Maveth" as an alternative to the events in season 3b.
TWO WEEKS POST MAVETH:

Coulson strolled triumphantly into his old office. "Good news, Mack. Our favourite new counsellor has officially cleared me for duty. I'm back!"

"That's great to hear, sir." Mack responded casually whilst organizing some paperwork.

"So… how do you want to do this? Out by the end of the week? Big ceremony?" Coulson joked.

Mack stopped what he was doing and sighed. "Actually sir… before I hand the office back to you, I have a few questions of my own."

"Oh… okay. Shoot."

"Why did you join SHIELD?"

Coulson snorted in surprise. "What kind of question is that? I didn't think I was interviewing here-"

"Just answer the question."

Coulson shrugged. "Same as everyone else here. To help people."

"And why did Director Fury appoint you as his replacement?"

"Because he knew I believed in what SHIELD stood for." Coulson answered confidently.

"And do you remember when the other SHIELD team came in?"

"You mean when you and Bobbi pretended to be my friends and then stabbed me in the back? Yeah, I remember." Coulson bit in reply.

"Okay, no hard feelings there I see."

"No, I get it. I do. I basically did the same thing to Ros before…"

Mack saved them both from that emotional topic. "But do you remember what Bobbi told the council? Why she defended you?"

It slowly dawned on Coulson what he was hearing. "Wait, is this The Talk? Are you giving me The Talk?"

Mack tried to soften the blow. "All I'm saying is… you lost focus."

Coulson was still in disbelief. "I used to give The Talk." He said to himself.

Mack ignored him and continued his speech. "You gave me this post because you knew you were doing something that SHIELD didn't stand for. You, May, Hunter… you were out for blood."

"He killed Ros, Mack. He tried to kill Andrew and Bobbi."

"I'm not saying Ward didn't deserve it. But…"

"Then what are you saying?" Coulson demanded.

"Look, my brother, he was a cop. He inspired me to get into SHIELD. But he told me one time, he said 'Alfie, we're not like the superheroes you see on TV. We don't get a mask. People see our face. So on the clock or not, our face represents an organization. And that organization represents a set of ideals. That we uphold the law to protect the innocent. That's why you don't stop being a cop when you go home for the day, or even when you retire. It's a mindset, not a job.' That's stuck with me." Mack shared.

"Your brother called you Alfie?" Coulson smirked. "Never mind. We're not government agents anymore, Mack. Look around. We're breaking the law just by operating like this. We have some friends in congress but..."

"But the reason why we're doing it hasn't changed. You're right, sir. Shield isn't what it used to be. Average Joe still thinks of us as shady at best. We aren't answerable to anyone anymore. That's why it's all the more important that we show them what Shield does stand for."

"And you think I'm not fit for that." Coulson found that insulting.

Mack shook his head. "Sir, I don't want this job. I never wanted this job, it's not my thing. You make a fine director. And if you can look me in the eye right now and say that you're as focused now as the day Shield fell, then I'll be out by the end of the week. But I'd feel a helluvah lot better knowing I was handing this job back to the same person Fury chose all that time ago." Mack paused before revealing his proposition. "You could spend some time in the field, with May. Meet the people we're protecting. Remember why we do what we do."

Coulson stared Mack down for a minute and finally shook his head. "Guess I'll get used to calling you Director Mackenzie then."

"Please don't sir."

Coulson turned walk out the door. "Oh, and Mack? You'll probably want to lose the 'sir.'"

"Sir? With all due respect… you're not my boss."

May met him in the hallway. "Director Coulson, I presume?" 

Coulson lead the way to his locker, shaking his head. "No. Senior special Agent Coulson, if you can believe it." 

May raised her eyebrows. "He didn't give you the job back? That's a surprise. Didn't peg him as the sort to get addicted to power."

"That's just it, I don't think he is. He told me I needed to spend some time in field. Remember why I got this job. And he's right, May. With Ward and everything, I lost sight of the purpose of Shield." Coulson admitted.

May dropped her eyes to the floor in a moment of reflection. "Maybe we all did." She said quietly.

Coulson continued, "It will be different, but it will be good I think. Get away from the desk for a while. 'AC' is back!" He said with a grin. 

May just rolled her eyes. "So who's your partner?"

"Well, he didn't specifically say. But I assume it is going to be you."

The end of May's mouth twitched upward momentarily. "Good. We can get you back into shape." She turned and headed toward the showers.

"Ouch. I thought I did pretty good for a bureaucrat. Not to mention the stress. Did you happen to notice all the stuff that's gone down recently?" He said to her back.

May didn't turn around, otherwise Coulson would have seen her full smile. "Gym in 10!" She called behind her. 

"Got it. No messing around."


End file.
